nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Lemure
Lemure was a male human NPC in the Om campaign. Summary Lemure was highborn as Reggie Dobnak. He left home and joined the Brotherhood of the Coast. He traveled to collect recruits with nautical ability from Goddard Brandik and ferry them to Headwater to join the Brotherhood. He was captured by the Fate Fighters on one such trip and, in exchange for providing intelligence on the Brotherhood, was allowed to go free after the Battle of Dead Man’s Cove. Background Lemure was born Reggie Dobnak, the second son of Barnaby Dobnak, a minor Gildornian nobleman in Elira who operated a carriage dealership. He had an effeminate manner growing up and he left home to make his own way in the world. He eventually ended up with the Brotherhood of the Coast and began calling himself “Lemure.” In 465 Lemure was tasked with regularly collecting the new recruits of Goddard Brandik with nautical ability from Stonewatch Abbey and taking them to Headwater to be pressed into service in the Brotherhood. Capture Lemure was making a collection trip along with Jim Jones and “Salty” Pete on the 3rd of Twins, 465. He arrived at Stonewatch Abbey unaware that it had been captured by the Fate Fighters. As a result he was promptly captured by them. Unimpressed with Lemure’s claims that his father, Lord Barnaby, owned a carriage dealership, the Fate Fighters imprisoned him in a room at the Abbey and interrogated him. Lemure revealed that the Brotherhood of the Coast had taken over the town of Headwater, which was located in neither Gildornian nor Orlesean territory. The nearby Dead Man’s Cove appeared to be main headquarters of the pirates. Lemure begged to not be turned over to Duke Agrippa, both because he surely would be executed but also because his father would no doubt be punished. The Fate Fighters forced him to sign a confession of his crimes and what he knew, and stated that he Lemure would need to remain imprisoned in Stonewatch Abbey until an attempt was made to route the Brotherhood from Dead Man’s Cove and that, should he attempt to flee or warn the Brotherhood, the confession would be provided to the Duke. Lemure reluctantly agreed. As a Prisoner Since he was highborn, Lemure was installed in the a room in Stonewatch Abbey under guard for several days. He was assigned a guard, and under supervision could walk about the Abbey but had to be supervised. Very soon after being taken prisoner, a plant located within the Abbey’s greenhouse grew monstrously powerful and aggressive and it’s tentacle like vines crept under the door to Lemure’s room and he was forced to defend himself. The situation was resolved quickly, however, as the Fate Fighters promptly slew the plant. Lemure behaved himself as a prisoner, adhering to the terms he agreed to. A week after his capture, he was informed that the Battle of Dead Man’s Cove had taken place and he was given a days worth of food and water, his weapons and was released to his own devices. Category:Om Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Brotherhood of the Coast